


Alone

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Makar sees one of Thranduil's sons near Oromë's forest.





	Alone

**Alone  
** By CC  
March, 2019 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended.

This was written for the SWG March Challenge: Hidden Figures. I chose Makar. This was also written for the SWG B2MeM 2019, Card: Color Burst Red, Number O67 (Heart)

* * *

There were so many Elves returned from Endorë, some of them damaged by war, others still broken after leaving Namo’s Halls. There were those who had waged war against Melkor’s creatures, and come out unscathed. At least on the surface. 

Some of them were alone…

Makar had never taken an interest in Elves. After a brief moment of weakness, he and Meássë had parted ways with Melkor, and time had proven it a wise decision. Makar loved war, but he was not interested in waging it against his peers. He and Meássë had built their home in the northern part of Aman, where their Maiar would engage in ritual combat, and feast on the flesh of the creatures they hunted in Endorë. 

Sometimes Oromë would come, and then Makar would battle against him. 

At other times it was Nienna who came, but it was for Meássë, for they had become lovers shortly after Melkor was chained for the first time.

Makar was alone too, and he had gotten used to it, but sometimes when he looked at the Elves, he would wonder what it was to have someone beside him. It was not that he lacked of bed companions, women or men. It was that no one had entered what Elves would call his heart.

There were Elves who had been among the Ainur before Arda was made, but that was not so with the Elf who was sitting alone near a river. He had been a warrior, a prince in one of the realms in Endorë, and now he was a wanderer.

The sun shone on the Elf’s golden hair, but he was oblivious to anything but the sound of the river. There were images in his mind of the forest where he was born, but there were other places too, untamed and wild.

Makar wondered what the Elf was looking for, and if he should make his presence known. The Elf placed his hand into the water, and smiled, and Makar felt the need to take the flesh and touch those lips. 

Not today, and maybe not ever, he mused. 

This was a child, and Makar was old, no matter how young he looked. He was a warrior, and knew little of smiles. 

Maybe one day he would learn, and stop being alone.


End file.
